Snowman Wars
by Claykalin
Summary: Theo joins his friends on their Hogsmeade Weekend before Christmas making snowmen... and then charming them to fight each other, what else would young witches and wizards do?


**Snowman Wars**

**_A/N:_**_ Hello! This one shot is written for day eleven of the Countdown to Christmas Drabble / Oneshot Competition (link can be found in my bio)_

_Prompt: Snowman_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series nor am I making any money from writing this, just having a lot of fun!_

_Enjoy!_

…

"You have until midday," Daphne said. "I've got my watch, but you've got a little over an hour."

The group spread out amongst the clearing, also used as a viewing point for the Shrieking Shack, and began. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas, and with plenty of snow at their disposal they each worked to build a snowman.

Daphne, Blaise and Vince took the strategy of piling lots of snow in a vague pillar first before scruffing out the details of 'legs', body and head. The problem here, as Blaise had to succumb to at one point, was that pulling snow off weakened the whole thing and his eventually collapsed and he had to start again.

Theo took the other approach, as did everyone else, of building it one section at a time. Millicent and Tracey tried to help each other by building the balls where there was plenty of snow and rolling it back, but they mustn't've been packing it properly because they would keep falling apart. Tracey kept laughing but Millicent was getting frustrated.

Without magic, Pansy won best as voted by everyone else. She was easily the only one of them with enough patience to carefully build a presentable snowman. She wasn't the only one to decorate hers with a scarf, not to mention use the carrots they'd brought from the kitchens and stones lying around to make a face, but hers was still the nicest. Vince's, for example, had the scarf nearly falling off the square-shaped body, and his carrot nose was noticeably off-centre.

Once they'd built their snowmen, the war began.

Theo immediately charmed the base of his so that it had two legs instead of one giant sphere, and sent it after Daphne's who was nearby. She was busy trying to shuffle away from Greg who was also going for her and Theo easily close-lines her snowman; sending the head and some parts of the body flying. She stuck her tongue out at him and moved to stand by Pansy as the battle continued.

Tracey and Millicent teamed up and managed to take down Blaise's snowman, which lay crumbling in the centre of the clearing. Pansy got Draco, who'd decided to concentrate on strength charms, going so far as to closing his eyes in concentration, and when he'd opening them his snowman was no more. Vince and Greg locked into a battle and both lost chunks of snow before Millicent jumped on them and suddenly all three of their snowmen were lifeless piles of snow.

Then Theo, Pansy, Tracey squared off, with the others calling out and back-seat casting..

Pansy's snowman sent out a warning snow ball and Tracey's, who lost a section of stomach. Tracey quickly retaliated, moving forwards and sending out a small wave of snow that rocked Pansy's and sent the head rolling off as the rest of the body struggled to hold balance. Theo took quick advantage of this and simply walked over and poked the snowman, sending it falling and collapsing into the snow.

Pansy gave a soft sad _aw_ at the loss of her snowman, but Draco still congratulated her on lasting much longer than he or most of them had, and she smiled gratefully at him.

Tracey sent the same shockwave at Theo, but the legs he'd crafted meant it did less damage, and he took a few steps forward, closing the gap. He reached out to try and push her over but Tracey pushed back and as Theo tried to step forward again, she moved her snowman so that Theo's stumbled and fell to the ground, defeated.

He was the first one by her side and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Nice move."

"You, too, with the legs."

"Not good enough," he said with a small shrug.

"But still good, Theo, still good."

…

**_A/N:_**_ Hope you liked it! Drop a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day!_


End file.
